Illudium P36
by The What-If Writer
Summary: Companion Piece to 'Once in a Hal Century' 'Sometimes, Commander X2 would have sworn that infernal duck was mistaken him for someone else...'


_Okay, PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING._

_I wrote this as a companion piece to 'Once in a Half Century Concerning other's thoughts on Duck Dodger's Past. I decided not to view Commander X2 as the same little Martian that Daffy/Dodgers knew in the 21st Century. This is because I see him, like Cadet, as a descendant or relative of him, mostly due to his differences. Marvin was much quieter and more soft-spoken, and at times he could be much less hostile if you know what I mean. He was a very destructive and strange little astronomer, and though it said he was a commander in one episode, I think everyone views him more as a researching astronomer with a gun. Plus, he was way smarter than Commander X2, who was more military-like, spoke alot more, and had more of a wit about him. Therefor, I saw them as separate Martians sometimes._

_Now that I've mentioned Marvin, you can guess a little about what part of Daffy/Dodger's past is being viewed here._

* * *

Illudium P 36

At times, Commander X2 would find himself pondering Duck Dodger's behavior. Now it was no secret that the duck was a vile, arrogant, lazy and downright impulsive individual with no taste in anything, be it food or garment. His mind always seemed to be somewhere else, and if not entirely, he was always only half-focused. Any fool could see it on his face.

But it was no this behavior that the Commander, though odd as it sounded, found strange. No, he'd grown accustomed to Dodger's insufferable personality long ago. Instead it was those odd little gesture, words and phrases that only the Duck seemed to know the reason behind doing.

The Commander recalled one time the duck had saw him beside on of Mar's less-than advanced stereos and had, curiously, questioned it almost...sincerely. Something along the lines of 'I thought you were supposed to be a real nerd, Space Boy..." After raised a brow incredulously for a moment, the Commander had responded that he was no scientist nor mechanic of high level, but a military officer. Surely after all these years the oaf had gotten that?

It wasn't the stupid statement that got the Commander thinking, however. It was the reaction afterward from the earth creature. He'd blinked quietly before murmuring in a very uncharacteristic way: "Oh yeah...right."

X2 would have shrugged it off hadn't a similar incident occurred later. It had been earlier in the war, not unlike the other incident, and the Duck hadn't known him as well as he did now. It was almost remarkable, the statement- one were Dodgers had been strapped to a bomb to get rid of him for good.

'Huh. Guess you're sswtill workin' on sthis ah...Illudiamum space thingy."

The Commander had stopped, his hand just hovering over the detonator, and despite his eagerness he had paused. "What?"

The Duck had titled his head back and forth, as if mimicking someone and spoke in a poor imitation of the Martian Commander, "Illudiam P36 Spthace Modula-tor. Kept hearing it aaall tha' time."

"...What ARE you talking about, Dodgers?"

"...Nothin'."

An Illudian P36 Space modulator was an old form of Martian explosive- over the wars, Martian science had unfortunately degraded and some knowledge fell behind Earth (to whom their technology was once superior by far) and more research was directed toward weaponry than actual science...as Space Modulators were more of a scientific, if not destructive, form of science, none had been made in centuries.

How had this incompetent duck known about Martian technology? Of course he knew that the duck was from the past, but he never would of guessed that the creature encountered Martians. It was very, very strange indeed. And now that he thought of it, there had been one time when he'd been telling the duck just how angry he was when the feathered nuisance had spluttered:

"VERY angry indeed? Bwaha!"

It was as if he was laughing at some inside joke as the Commander stood there, angrily tapping his foot. He wondered, what on Mars was this bird on about sometimes? What did this...imbecile know about Martian technology anyway? He hadn't asked. X2 had a feeling he wouldn't get any answer worth asking for.

Yet, these incidents with Duck dodgers all seemed to add up to one thing, something that the Martian Commander really had to ponder. Then it clicked.

It was as if Dodgers was mistaking him for someone else.

Especially when, in the very beginning of their rivalry, (though he'd forgotten this until now) the Duck had first looked at him with a raised brow, confusion and doubt upon his face and uttered:

"...Marvin?!"

* * *

_Short, I know, But please review! I might write more concerning Martian technology...about how it was so advanced in the 21st Century but they didn't have cybernetics or good stereos in the 24th..._


End file.
